Run while you can
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: Kay, so is reading a random fanfiction, then having a picture of Cyberton show up and transport you to G1 with one of your digital friends normal? No? Good! Normal was never any fun...
1. Chapter 1

**Woo hoo!~ New story! Guess who's doing it with me this time?! JAZZ'Z FAVORITE HUMAN GIRL!**

**Oh yeah! Talk about bringing the awesomeness!**

**Skywarp: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: ...I have no idea what you're talking about...**

**Skywarp: You have to disclaim!**

**Me: *runs away* NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

**Skywarp: *chases after me* GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

**#1 Poking bots with straws is not advised**  
Okay, so we got transported, right?  
Yeah, well we kinda fell out of a portal and onto Beachcomber  
For some reason, it made me think of Shattered Glass Beachcomber, who was very twitchy  
Which made me wonder if HE was twitchy  
I began poking him  
Then JFHGA grabbed my smoothie straw  
At first I was gonna cry because I was enjoying that smoothie  
But when she poked Beachcomber with it, I caught on  
So I pulled out the straw in my backpocket and began poking BC too  
Beachcomber was all smiles before  
But when we continually poked him, his smile...turned upside down...  
Quite frankly, it was creepy  
That's when we got aquainted with our second Autobot: Prowl

**#2 Don't put a comm. link when someone doesn't know about it**  
Prowl put us in the interrogating room  
We weren't been interrogated, he just didn't know what to do with us :)  
Anyway, Red alert was assigned to watch us  
I don't know why  
Didn't he see what we to laid-back, mellow Beachcomber?  
But back to what I was orginally saying  
Red alert was glaring at us  
HG snickered and nudged me  
I looked over to her and guess what I saw!~  
A comm. link she had swiped!  
I distracted RA with a few stupid questions then HG expertly snuck up behind him  
Just when Ol' Red began to ask where my leetle friend was, she reappeared next to me  
Red alert gave us a suspcious look but didn't suspect anything else (although he should have by our devious grins)  
I mumbled something into the comm. link via my sleeve  
Red alert freaked out and looked around  
Nothing  
HG then took over  
Ten seconds later, he ran out, screaming that "the voices were in his head"  
Lol!

**#3 Don't shoot Prowl with spit balls**  
When Red alert ran out, Ol' Prowler suspected something was up  
When he came in, he got hit by something...wet...  
Silly little Prowl  
Forgot to take away our straws :D  
Unfortunately, he thought it was an attack and aimed a blaster  
When we confessed the balls came from us and he didn't have to shoot everything up, things got...interesting...  
He thought we were Decepticon spies  
As if D:  
If anything, we would be Decepticon PIES!

**#4 Do not curse Prowl's logic**  
We were sent to Optimus Prime  
With a blaster aimed at us the entire way  
We were questioned about the whole D-con spy thing and we were very reasonable  
When that didn't work, we tried telling the truth  
"Primus transported us!"  
Still didn't work so we went with plan F  
ILLOGIC  
Unfortunately, Prowl confused me with all his illogical nonsense so I was all befuddled and then yelled out, "Curse your logic!"  
Next thing I know, prison!  
Which is like the brig, but instead where you put your enemies  
When I was all prepared to jam out the jailbird tunes on the harmonica, GH nudged me  
She had something shiny  
She had managaed to swipe the key  
But forget that!  
It was shiny!

**#5 Escaping Prowl is impossible**  
JAIL BREAK!  
...for about five seconds  
Then Prowl spotted us  
We ran like there was no tommorow but Prowl had longer legs  
...cheater...  
Then we got put in the actual brig  
Where we met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker :)

* * *

***cough* Sorry it was so short :(**

**It'll be longer next time, promise!**

**Have any crazy ideas for us to try? Send em in!**

**Skywarp: Ahem!**

**Me: Yes?**

**Skywarp: You still have to disclaim**

**Me: Oh golly look at the time! The chap's over! **

**Skywarp: But-**

**Me: R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT HAS BEEN FOHEVS SINCE I UPDATED! DX\**

**BLAME DEVIANTART! AND PROWL FOR PUTTING ME IN THE BRIG!**

**#6 Laserbeak is not Laserturkey  
**Nor does he taste like one (or so HG tells me)  
You see, the brig was conveniently attacked  
We were FREEEEEEEEEEE! =D  
Unfortunately, it happened to be the Decepticons who attacked  
*shrug* But beggars can't be choosers  
Anyway, it was Soundwave along with his Cassetteicons who attacked  
Which included Laserbeak I was all like: OMGosh! Laserturkey! :0  
HG was all like: *gasp* You're right! :O  
Then she went up to him...  
And licked him XD  
I... I don't know if she was hungry or something (I had that shake so I was good) but she seriously did lick him  
Then immediately spat out the taste  
Laserturkey-I mean beak did not take too kindly to our nickname  
He shot at us!  
The very nerve of being shot at!  
By a turkey! (Lol, no, we didn't learn anything from that experience :D)

**#7 My fear of the Waffle song is not to be used against me**  
I...I don't know WHY I'm scared of it, I just am!  
And any time I hear it, I freak out  
Brawn, apparently, wanted to use this to his advantage  
HG found me in a room, screaming, "IT'S IN MY HEAD!" while "Do you like waffles?" was playing non-stop  
Even after it stopped I could still hear it

**#8 No asking "What does the fox say?" around Mirage**  
Remember how he used to hunt turbo-foxes?  
Well, with a song about foxes, we could never let him live this down!  
Now, everytime he hears the word "What does" he yells, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**#9 Do not get captured by the cons just because you're bored**  
What?  
We WERE!  
Then GH suggested we go to the Cons  
I was all like, "...why? .~_.^"  
She was all like, "Because we're bored."  
"...good point!"  
With that, we promptly ran to the ocean, and screamed, "YO DECEPTI-COWARDS! BETCHA CAN'T CATCH US!"  
And of course, they did  
Their mistake, our victory  
Five minutes later, all the mechs had helm-aches Mwhahahaha!

**#10 Do not tell the twins you write fanfictions about them**  
Soundwave was annoyed by my constant rambling  
So he handed me over to the terror twins I was all like "OMGOSH! IT'S YOU GUYS! I WROTE A FANFIC ABOUT YOU!"  
They were all like "Fanfic as in fanfiction?"  
And I was all like "Uh-huh! =D"  
Then they ran away screaming that I was writing stories with them in love with each other with explicit romance and angst  
Living the life as a fanfic writer is hard T.T

**#11 Do not lock Starscream in a room full of chickens**  
Guess what GH was doing while I was terrorizing the D-con twins...  
Putting chickens in a room  
With Starscream  
Then recording the whole thing  
And putting it on Youtube XD  
Starscream doesn't like her much now  
Nor do the twins like me  
In fact, I think all the Decepticons hate us :I  
That's why the pleaded for the Autobots to take us back...  
Hurtful! DX

**#12 Do not come into physical contact with the terror twins**  
We got back to Autobot base  
The first to meet us was Sides and Sunstreaker (I have to use his full name after what happened)  
Most likely the cause of that being we had more pranks to pull together  
But, anyway, Sunstreaker was in his vehicle mode (maybe it was faster to get around in or something)  
So I...jumped onto his hood  
Hey, I was happy to see him! D=  
But anyway, he got SO mad!  
I never knew there were so many swear words!  
While I was running away from the Sunflower of Doom, HG was poking Sideswipe  
The problem?  
Sideswipe poked her back  
There was a poke war Sunflower of Doom and I just watched  
They're still at it ._.


End file.
